Yu-Gi-Oh - Card Transformation
by Thesonicx666
Summary: Ashton found his old Yu-Gi-Oh cards and deck and decided to teach the game to Sonic and co. but something goes wrong and an old enemy returns with an ancient Egyptian artifact and transforms Sonic and co, as well as the mane six and multiple ponies, towns and cities into Yu-Gi-Oh cards and most are sent around the world as well as space and time!


**Yu-Gi-Oh: Card Transformation**

**Chapter 1: Twilight's First Duel**

A green hedgehog burst into Sugercube corner and spotted Sonic and the gang sitting at a table munching on some sweets and telling jokes. "Hey guy's!" The hedgehog called out as her approached the group.

They looked towards the hedgehog and greeted him. " Hey Ashton, how's it going?" Sonic asked happily, but then noticed the box he was holding and the device on his arm. "Hey what's with the box and that weird thing on your arm?"

Ashton set the box down and turned to his friends. "I'm glad you asked." Ashton said as he opened the box and pulled out some cards and show them to the group. "These are my old Yu-Gi-Oh cards I found in my attic as well as a couple of my spare duel disks, which is what the thing is called that is strapped to my arm." Ashton explained and held up his duel disk.

Sonic picked up one of the cards and studied it. "Aw, look at this little guy!" Sonic said as he noticed how cute the creature on the card was.

Ashton looked over and smiled. "Oh yeah, that ones called, Kuriboh. His attack and defence points my seem pathetic, but his special effect can save your skin in a duel quite a lot."

Rainbow looked over to Ashton with a questioning look. "Duel?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, you see these cards are used to battle others in Yu-Gi-Oh duels-"

ONE EXPLAINATION LATER...

"And that's basically the gist of it." Ashton finished explaining and everyone had a look of excitement on their faces.

"This sounds like it would be kind of cool." Sonic said as he picked up a couple more cards.

"Well I brought all of these cards over here so then you guy's and girls if your interested, can make your own decks and I can teach yea how to play." Ashton explained happily.

"That's mighty kind of ya, but are y'all sure it's ok we use these?" Applejack asked.

Ashton smiled and pulled out a bunch of cards from his duel disk. "Of course its ok, after all I still have my deck from years back right here!"

Apple jack smiled and looked back towards the box. "We in that case, let me have a look at these here cards."

"Remember guy's if you want have a good deck it's important to have a good balance of monster cards, Magic/Spell cards, and Trap cards." Ashton explained and everyone nodded and continued their deck building.

After an hour of careful constructing of their decks they all finally finished and Ashton stepped up. "Good to see you guy's took the time to think about what card combination's could work."

Knuckles looked towards the hedgehog with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, what do you mean combinations?"

Ashton explained that it is important to have cards that can save you monsters from being destroyed or to stop you from taking damage as well as cards that can make your monsters stronger. Sonic, Knuckles and Rainbow Dash looked at each other with shrunken eyes and when back to constructing their decks. "I'm guessing you guy's completely disregarded that fact?"Ashton asked in which the three look at him and chuckled nervously.

Ashton sighed then turned back to everyone who had finished. "Well while we wait for them to finish, why don't we get a duel started? So then who would like to go first?"Everyone stayed silent until Twilight stood up.

"I guess I'll go. I have figured out most of the rules and and how to play anyway." Twilight offered in which Ashton nodded and tossed her the second duel disk which she strapped onto her arm. "So how do these thing's work?"

"Well first to activate the duel disk, we have to insert our deck into this slot here-"

**Another explanation later...**

"-and thats how they work." Ashton finished explaining.

"Ok I think I get it." Twilight nodded.

"Alright so lets begin, but first we need to agree on who's going first." Ashton said as he pulled out one bit. "Heads I go first, Tails you go first. Sound ok?"

Twilight nodded then Ashton flipped then coin. Once it landed Tails was face up. "Ok then your up Twilight." Twilight nodded and drew out six cards with her magic.

**(Read the info at the end of the chapter to find out how I write this battle)**

**TWILIGHT: 4000 LP**

**CARDS: 6**

**ASHTON: 4000 LP**

**CARDS: 5**

"Place one monster face down in defence mode!" Twilight declared as she placed one cards side ways on the monsters field. "And I place three cards face down!" Twilight then place three cards in the spell and traps zone. "And I end my turn!"

"Whoe! Nice move there Twilight!" Applejack cried as she applauded her friend.

"I'd say!" Rainbow cried as she came over to the group. "She already has three face down spell or Trap cards! Which gives her a huge advantage!"

Ashton smirked. "Nice going Twilight, but just so you know I won't be holding back." He warned then drew a card. "And now it's my move! And first I'm going to destroy one of your face down cards with this!" Ashton cried as he placed a card down. "The spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! With this card I can destroy any Spell or trap card on either side of the field!" Twilight felt a bead of sweat roll down her head. "And I choose the card on your far right!" The card flipped up and revealed, Trap Hole before disappearing.

"No my trap card!" Twilight yelled as her card disappeared.

"Oh man! Don't worry Twi! It's just one card, you can still win this!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Next I summon, Cure Mermaid to the field!"

**Cure Mermaid:**

**Attack: 1500**

**Defence: 800**

"And this card has an effect! As long as this card remains face-up on myside of the field, my life points increase by 800 during each of my standby phases!" Ashton explained. "Next I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down!" Ashton concluded as he placed two cards in the spell and trap zone. "Your move Twilight."

-Twilight draws one card-

Twilight thought for a second then placed one card in the spe-(You know what, let's just call it the S/T Zone)-S/T Zone. "I place I card face down, and I place one monster face down in defence mode." Twilight declared as she placed the card down.

"Now Ashton has two monsters to deal with!" Spike cried in surpied.

"And what's more is that since their face down, Ashton can't know what they are so he could attack one of them, but he'd be takin a risk since for all he know's the monster could have more defence points, than his monsters attack points." Applejack explained.

"So it's a gamble." Spike whispered. "He could attack oner of the monsters, but at the risk of the attack backfiring!"

Applejack nodded. "Exactly."

"I end my turn." Twilight concluded.

-Ashton Draws a card-

**TWILIGHT: 4000 LP**

**CARDS: 1**

**ASHTON: 4800 LP**

**CARDS: 3**

"I place one monster in defence mode, and end my turn." Ashton ended quickly.

"So he decided to play it safe." Rainbow observed.

-Twilight draws a card-

"Perfect!" Twilight cried and grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. "I use the spell card, Soul Exchange!" Twilight placed the card in the S/T Zone. "With this card I can use one of your monsters to tribute for a stronger monster instead of using mine. The only draw back is that I won't be able to attack this turn." Ashton cringed after she finished explaining. "As for what card I'm going to tribute, I choose your face down monster!" The card flipped up revealing, Man-Eater Bug then was destroyed.

"Oh thank goodness Twilight got rid of that dreadful bug! It looked like it would have been absolutely horrid!" Rarity complained.

"next I'll tribute my, Koumori Dragon!" Twilights card then flipped up revealing a purple dragon then disappeared. "To summon, Dark Magician!" As Twilight placed the card on the field a human wearing a weird purple costume and a big green staff appeared.

**Dark Magician:**

**Attack: 2500**

**Defence: 2100**

"Twenty-five hundred attack points!" Pinkie cried. "Ashton's in a Huge world of hurt now!"

"But remember Pinkie, because of the effect of Twi's spell card she can't attack this turn." Applejack reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie said lowly as her mane deflated.

"Right so I end my turn!" Twilight concluded her turn.

"I have to commend you on that awesome move Twi." Ashton praised. " And if you had gotton rid of my mermaid instead, then on my turn I could have flipped my, Man-Eater Bug up and it's effect would have activated!"

Twilight gulped. "Um, what would that have done?"

"If Man-Eater Bug's effect could activate then I would have been able to destroy any monster on your field." Ashton explained. "Including your Dark Magician. Anyway I draw!"

-Ashton Draws a card-

**TWILIGHT: 4000 LP**

**CARDS: 0**

**ASHTON: 5600 LP**

**CARDS: 3**

"An now i'll activate my trap card, Just Desserts! This card deals five hundred direct damage to your life points for every monster on your field!" Ashton explained. "And since you have two you lose one thousand life points!" Twilights life points then drained to three thousand.

"Oh man! Now Twilight has three thousand life points, while Ashton still has fifty-six hundred and growing, because of his cure mermaid!" Rainbow complained.

"Next I summon, one monster in defence mode!" Ashton declared as he placed the card down. "And I end my turn."

-Twilight draws a card-

"I place one monster in defence mode." Twilight declared as she placed the monster down. "And I use my, Dark Magician to destroy your, Cure Mermaid!" Cure Mermaid was then destroyed and Ashton's life point lowered to fifty-four hundred.

"Yeah, about time that mermaid was destroyed! Now Ashton won't be restoring anymore life points!" Rainbow cried.

"Yes, but why is he still smiling?" Rarity asked.

'That's a good question.' Twilight thought. 'Why is he still smiling?'

"I end my turn."

-Ashton draws a card-

"I'll start my turn of my using the spell card, Monster Reborn! With this card I can bring back one monster from the graveyard and return it to the field!" Ashton explained. "And I choose my, Cure Mermaid!"

"Gosh darn it!" Rainbow cried.

"But she won't be staying around for long, because I'm tributing both my, Cure Mermaid, and my face down, Twin-Shield Defender, to Summon, Gaia The Fierce Knight in attack mode!"

**Gaia the Fierce Knight:**

**Attack: 2300**

**Defence: 2100**

"Whew. If he was a few hundred points higher Twilight would have been in trouble." Rainbow said relieved.

"You sure about that Rainbow?" Ashton asked knowingly. "Because I activated Twin-Shield Defenders special ability! When he's sent from the field to the grave yard, I can lower the attack points of any of my opponents monsters by half it's original attack points!" The group of mares gasped at this.

"I choose your, Dark Magician lowering his attack points to, twelve hundred and fifty!"

"That means-" Applejack whispered.

"That means, Gaia the Fierce Knight is more then powerful enough to destroy Dark Magician!" Just then Dark Magician was Destroyed and Twilights Life points was lowered to, seventeen hundred and fifty. " And I end my turn."

"This isn't good! Now Twilight only has less then half her life points!" Rainbow cried.

"Calm down Rainbow! I can still turn this around!" Twilight cried. "I draw!"

-Twilight draws a card-

**TWILIGHT: 1750 LP**

**CARDS: 0**

**ASHTON: 5400 LP**

**CARDS: 1**

"And I start off by finally using this spell card, Fissure! With this card I can destroy the weakest monster on your field, and since, Gaia the Fierce Knight is your only monster I think you can see where this is going!" Gaia the Fierce Knight then disappeared. " Now that you don't have any monsters on your field I flip, Giant Soldier of Stone from face down defence to face up attack position!"

**Giant Soldier of Stone:**

**Attack: 1300**

**Defence: 2000**

"Whoa, two thousand defence points! Ashton was right not to attack him earlier!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"And now I attack you directly!" Ashton's life points then lowered to forty-one hundred. "And I end my turn!"

"You've got him Twilight!" Pinkie cried happily with her hair now re-inflated.

-Ashton draws a card-

Ashton smiled. "Uh, was that ah smile?" Applejack asked.

"Pinkie I think you jinxed her." Ashton said.

Rainbow then smacked Pinkie on the back of her head. "Darn it Pinkie!"

"I Summon, Lady Assailant of Flames!" Ashton cried as he placed the monster on the field.

**Lady Assailant of Flames:**

**Attack: 1500**

**Defence: 1000**

"And she has an ability! I can removed the next three cards on the top of my deck from play to deal eight hundred direct damage to you!" Ashton then sent three cards from his deck from play and Twilights life points lowered to nine hundred and fifty. "Next I'll attack your, Giant Soldier of Stone." Giant Soldier of Stone was the destroyed and Twilights life points lowered to seven hundred and fifty. "I then end my turn."

-Twilight draws a card-

**TWILIGHT: 750 LP**

**CARDS: 1**

**ASHTON: 4100 LP**

**CARDS: 1**

Twilight smiled. " I summon one monster in defence mode, and I flip my other monster to attack mode!" Twilight the flipped her face down monster to attack mode to reveal, Mystical elf.

**Mystical Elf:**

**Attack: 800**

**Defence: 2000**

"What! Why did Twilight do that?!" Rainbow asked.

"I now equip her with, Malevolent Nuzzler! With this spell card, Mystical Elf gains seven hundred attack points making her just as strong as your, Lady Assailant of Flames! Who I will now attack!"

"Wait, what does it mean when two monster that attack each other have the same amount of attack points." Rainbow asked.

Applejack raised her hoof to her chin in thought. "Well, ah would expect that it would mean that both monsters would be destroyed."

"Well that would be true if I didn't use this! Remember that face down card I placed at the beginning of the duel?" Ashton asked which the mane six then all looked towards the card and felt sweat running down all their faces.

"Oh no, I completely forgot that card was there!" Twilight cried.

"I activate, Overworked!" Ashton cried. "And just so you know Twilight, unless you have a trap card down there this **IS** your last turn! Overworked destroys all monsters on both sides of the field that have more attack points then their original attack points. And thanks to your, Malevolent Nuzzler your, Mystical elf is the only card that's effected!" Suddenly Mystical Elf was destroyed with Lady Assailant of Flame still on the field. "And my, Lady Assailant of Flame lives to fight another day!"

Twilight looked down to the ground and sighed. "I end my turn."

-Ashton draws a card-

"I Now Summon, Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!"

**Amazoness Paladin:**

**Attack: 1700**

**Defence: 300**

"Now, Lady Assailant of Flame will attack your face down monster!" The card flipped up revealed, Turbo booster which was destroyed. "And now Amazoness Paladin will attack you directly and end this duel!" Twilight's life points the lowered to zero with no resistence.

**TWILIGHT: 0 LP**

**CARDS: 0**

**ASHTON: 4100 LP**

**CARDS: 1**

"She lost." Applejack said in disbelieve. "Twilight lost."

"You played well for your first duel Twilight, I'm impressed!" Ashton praised Twilight as the two of them shook hand and hoof.

"Thanks, your a good teacher, and I hope we can duel again!" Twilight thanked the hedgehog.

"If you don't mid Twilight, may I see what your next card would have been?" Ashton asked Twilight who nodded and handed him her deck. Ashton picked up the next card and smiled nervously at Twilight.

"What? What is it?" She asked him in anticipation.

He flipped it over. "This is Torrential Tribute. If you had been able to put this down then as soon as I summoned a monster you would have been able to activate this and destroy all monsters on my side of the field."

Twilight's mouth then dropped open, and not to long after she fainted.

"Uh Twi?" Applejack asked the fainted Alicorn.

Ashton chuckled. "She'll come round, in the meantime." Ashton said as he turned towards Sonic and Knuckles who were still working on their decks.

"What do you think Knuckles, this card or this one?" Sonic asked the Echidna.

"You two are still working on them?!" Ashton cried as he now fainted.

Meanwhile in whatever Equestria's equivalent to Egypt is.

"Finally I've found it!" A figure cried. "With this Egyptian artifact I'll finally be rid of that meddlesome hedgehog and his friends, while at the same time having some fun!" The figure laughed manically.

_**Now to explain how I came up with that duel. To put it simply, I duelled myself while writing this basically. It took over two hours, but I did it!**_

_**Anyway this chapter is the ONLY chapter where you will see all the normal YU-GI-OH cards. The 'Card Transformation' element comes into effect next chapter.**_

_**Anyway, it's 6:00AM and I haven't gotten any sleep yet because of this so if you'll excuse me, i'm going to bed. See ya later!**_


End file.
